A backpack is, in its simplest form, includes a storage container that is secured to two shoulder straps. The storage container can be filled with items that user wishes to carry and the straps can be placed over the user's shoulders which support the weight of the backpack. Backpacks can have frames or be frameless. Frame backpacks were designed with a fabric storage container coupled to a rigid frame. The frame can be covered by netting which prevents contact between the frame or storage pack and user's back. Framed backpacks are designed to give the user more support and protection and better weight distribution than a simple, frameless strapped bag. A problem with traditional frame backpacks is that the frame is a rigid structure and the netting is not easily adjustable. What is needed is an improved variable suspension system for backpacks.